


Elevation

by smallchittaphon



Series: Wonderous Fortunes Of Kim Doyoung’s Love Life [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Slight feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: Dongyoung comes home to the best birthday present he could've ever gotten.





	Elevation

**Author's Note:**

> I keep saying I'm gonna stop writing pwp because I don't want you guys to just know me for that but they're so easy to write. y’all wouldn’t believe i’m an asexual virgin male by the amount of smut i just upload alone. thank you pornhub
> 
> taeil in [these](https://twitter.com/df_drawing/status/953838423462240257) heels 
> 
> Happy late birthday Doyoung.

 Dongyoung is in love with Taeil. He’s always been in love with Taeil. Taeil’s just so embedded in his life from day one that there was no way he wouldn’t love him.

And Taeil loves him. Taeil knows what Dongyoung likes, what he wants, how he thinks and how he will react. Maybe that’s also another reason it’s so easy to settle down with Taeil, he doesn’t need to explain himself or tell Taeil what he needs because Taeil is already 5 steps ahead. It puts his mind to ease and it’s just one less thing to worry over at the end of the day. Dongyoung loves Taeil through and through, especially when it comes to what he needs.

Dongyoung rarely knows what he wants and today, Taeil just knows. Knows what Dongyoung needs after a long day full of long meetings, a little boost in mood. A big enough boost to knock the wind out him and leave his mind in scrambles. Taeil, perched over the back of their sofa, coyly looking for ‘ _something_ ’ in a pastel pink skirt and the cutest heels, thigh-high combo. He hops on a foot to throw himself over more, skirt riding more to reveal the sailor moon ‘moon stick’ themed butt-plug Taeil gave Dongyoung for his 25th birthday. Taeil’s heel clicks and clacks along their vinyl floor and Dongyoung doesn’t move from the entryway-- taking it in.

Taeil pulls back, nothing in hand and he pouts--pulling at his skirt when he looks up. “Dongyoung!” He blinks, pulling his skirt down more and Dongyoung stutters. “This isn’t sexy.” Taeil adds, hands trying to cover his legs as he moves around the sofa. Dongyoung follows slowly, shaking his head. Taeil licks his lips, “You’re home early. You ruined the surprise.” Surprise? And that’s when it clicks, It’s the 1st-- it’s his birthday. Taeil was probably looking for that back-up bottle of lube they keep in the living room just in case.

Dongyoung’s shoulders sag, “Surprise?”

“Yeah, I think you’ve noticed.” Dongyoung gnaws at his bottom lip, eyes casting on Taeil’s frame. His body is warm, his mind fuzzy and “I can come through the door again and we can reset?” Dongyoung suggest, knowing that’s the right answer when Taeil smiles softly. He plays with the hem of his skirt and sways. “Okay.”

Dongyoung sighs, walking backwards, eyes never leaving Taeil until his back hits the front door. “Give me a minute.” Taeil says, making his way towards their room and Dongyoung nods. “Okay.” he says, breathless, only sighing when the door clicks shut and he can hear the faint steps of Taeil. His heart beats fast, blood rushing in his ear and he’s so excited.The tips of his fingers tingling and his ears red as he counts down the seconds. It feels like a long minute before he walks back in. The lights are off in the main room, a dim light only seeping from their room door left ajar. He can smell the vanilla candle scent envelop him when he gets closer, his favorite. With his breath short, he finally opens the door.

Taeil sits on the bed, this time open and no shame found. His heels barely touch the floor and Dongyoung can see how fast Taeil’s chest is rising and falling. It’s a relief that they’re both feeling similarly. He doesn’t talk when he walks in, just walks in and towards Taeil. Taeil’s eyes never leave him, soft smile on his face and he stands up. Dongyoung feels small, feels constricted like if he reached forward to touch Taeil, he’d ruin everything. So he let’s Taeil move first, let’s Taeil rub his forearm and lean forward. “Happy Birthday, Welcome home.”

“Hi.” Dongyoung huffs rushed. His ear pops and Taeil smiles up at him, walking backwards while pulling Dongyoung with him-- the sound of his heels echoing in his ear. Taeil sits on the edge of the bed, scooting further up and Dongyoung follows, crawling carefully after him till Taeil’s laying against the pillows under him looking up. He’s so pretty, so soft and Dongyoung can’t wrap the thought of Taeil being his in his mind--he doesn’t think he ever will. Taeil caress his cheek, Dongyoung’s eyes fluttering. “Touch me, Dongyoung.”

Dongyoung gasps, not hesitating when he leans down to kiss Taeil, bodies pressed together and his hand runs up Taeil’s thigh. Taeil whines, arms wrapping around Dongyoung and leaning into him. He’s already so hard under his skirt, Dongyoung shivers, nails digging into Taeil’s thigh when he ruts against him like they’re 20 again. He’s hard too, Taeil is so unintentionally sexy. Taeil kisses him soft and steady before Dongyoung relaxes, lets Taeil pull him closer and use him for pressure. Taeil huffs against Dongyoung lips, “Do you want to fuck me and be a good boy?”

Dongyoung whines, rutting against Taeil and Taeil laughs quietly while rubbing Dongyoung’s back. “I want to be good.” Dongyoung response as he nuzzles into Taeil’s neck.

Taeil hums, pushing the bottle of lube into Dongyoung’s shoulder so he pulls back. Taeil’s gaze has changed, he’s in charge. “Undress for me.”

Dongyoung rushes off Taeil, throwing his shirt over his shoulder and trips over his pants before he’s back to looming over Taeil-- his hands shaking as he pushes Taeil’s skirt up and sees the buttplug. Taeil leans up to draw Dongyoung’s attention away. “Do you like it when I wear your buttplugs?”

Dongyoung nods, “So much.” Taeil smiles, “Take it out, be a good boy.”

Dongyoung’s fingers touch the warm glass of the top of the crescent moon, pushing against it-- eyes flickering up as Taeil’s knee knock together and he mewls sweetly. Dongyoung licks his lips, eyes stuck on Taeil’s contorting face as he keeps thrusting the plug in and out of him. Taeil holds Dongyoung’s wrist still, “Stop teasing.”

The plug pulls out easy, Dongyoung doesn’t pay much attention to it when he sees lube dripping down Taeil’s thighs and onto his thigh highs. He shivers, finger coming up to wipe some of it and Taeil’s thighs quiver. “I’m already so wet for you, love.” Taeil moves, heels scratching Dongyoung’s hips as he sits up— pressed right up against Dongyoung’s cock and he stills. Dongyoung doesn’t tear his eyes away, watching the way Taeil’s fingers wrap around his own cock and fucks into his own hand. “Fuck!” Taeil swears, breath shaking as he jacks himself off in front of Dongyoung. One of his hands dig into Dongyoung’s biceps. “I can’t wait for you to feel how wet I am.”

Taeil throws his head back, hips stuttering up into his fist and his heels dig into Dongyoung’s calves. “Use me Dongyoung! Fuck me like the good boy you are.” Taeil moans, pulling himself up to pant ito Dongyoung’s ear; This only pushes Dongyoung over. He lurches forward, mouth colliding with Taeil’s as he blindly lubes up his cock. Taeil whimpers and moans when Dongyoung pushes his hand away to replace it with his own, pumping Taeil’s cock as he starts to push in. “Oh, fuck. Dongyoung, you’re so good.” Taeil praises, nibbling on Dongyoung’s earlobe. Dongyoung closes his eyes, mind fried from the intense heat of Taeil’s body, something he’ll never get use to.

One of Taeil’s heels scratches along Dongyoung thighs and his hips stutter forward, drawing low moans from both of them. The skirt fabric is bunches up, rubbing against Dongyoung’s stomach and Dongyoung’s finger curls under the waistband of Taeil’s thigh highs— snapping it against his skin. Dongyoung sighs, cheek against Taeil’s chest as warmth washes over him. He feels so good, so comfortable and Taeil lets him nuzzle under his chin, leaving kisses in his wake. His hips roll slow, lazily and powerfully. Taeil breaths harshly, whimpers leaving him, whispered praises directly in Dongyoung’s ear. “Fuck me. Use me for your own pleasure.” Taeil whispers.

And Dongyoung does, leads the way with slow fucking just how he likes it. Taeil wet and tight around him, his eyes closed as Dongyoung playful nibbles behind his ear. His hips go steady, not too fast, not too slow and Taeil’s cock rubs against the fabric of his skirt—the head peeking out from time to time, pink just like his lips. Dongyoung kisses Taeil, licks into his mouth, whining only when Taeil tugs on his hair, his hips stuttering forward hard and fast then. The pit of his stomach heats up, coiling and coiling. His heart seemingly about to burst when he finally starts fucking into Taeil harder.

Taeil yelps, hand coming up fast to keep his head from hitting the wall as Dongyoung whimpers into his neck, fucking the living daylights out of him. Taeil groans, “Oh, baby. You’re the best boy.” His heels click together as he wraps his legs around Dongyoung. “Your cock is the only one that can make me feel this go— Doyou—”

Taeil chokes, body shaking the moment Dongyoung starts to jack him off in tandem with his hips. His nails rake up Dongyoung’s back, his bottom lip between his lip as he starts to push himself down on Dongyoung’s cock. “S-so good.” Taeil continues to encourage. The wind knocked out of him when Dongyoung pulls him closer, back arched off their bed as he fucks Taeil with vigor and newfound purpose. Their skin slaps loudly, drool trails down Taeil’s cheek and Dongyoung comes from the image of Taeil’s eyes shutting in pleasure. Taeil comes when Dongyoung pulls out, cum dripping down his thighs and Dongyoung rubs them sweetly.

Taeil’s chest has blossomed a pink color, his cheeks red and Dongyoung drops his weight over him. “Hi honey, I’m home.” He jokes, earning him a breathless laugh from Taeil and a soft kiss. “Welcome home.” Taeil whispers back.


End file.
